Biting To Turn
by tinybee
Summary: Harry's fed up of not getting any news from the wizarding world. Struggling with the death of Cedric, Harry meets a soulless Spike. Losing ones' soul isn't as bad as Harry thinks. Oneshot.


**This is a Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover, I do not own either, they belong to JKRowling and Joss Whedon respectfully.**

**This is a Oneshot.**

**WARNING: This is all slash so please do not flame me. If you do not like slash then do not read.**

**Summary: **Harry is fed up of not getting any news from the wizarding world. Struggling with the death of Cedric, Harry goes out to clear his head, meeting a soulless Spike on the way. Losing ones' soul isn't as bad as Harry thinks. He has a mate and finds that he is indifferent to Diggory's death and Voldemort.

**Harry/Spike**

**Placed before Spike and Drucilla go to Sunnydale and before Harry's fifth year.**

**

* * *

**

Harry glared at the letter in his hand angrily. He had received it earlier this evening from Sirius telling him to stay inside and to keep safe. Like all the other letters, it had left out anything vaguely useful. There was no news in them to tell him about what's happening in the Wizarding world. Wasn't it him who had faced Voldemort at the end of last year? He had watched Cedric die because of his own foolishness and yet he was being left in the dark because they thought that he was just a child. A Child who had faced Voldemort numerous times, but still a child who couldn't 'defend' himself.

Disappointed that his godfather wouldn't give him any type of reassurance, Harry tore the letter up, letting it fall onto the floor in pieces. Sighing he held his head in his hands, as he tried to push away the feeling of helplessness that took over him. He should be preparing to fight Voldemort and the deatheaters not sitting on his bed at the Dursleys and doing nothing. It wouldn't have been all that bad if he hadn't realised that his friends were with Dumbledore and Sirius right now. They were being too secretive, not telling him anything much about where they were. It was unfair and Harry hated it.

It wouldn't have been as bad if he didn't have the nightmares of that night in the cemetery. The death of Cedric Diggory was still fresh in his mind and he couldn't stop himself from replaying the horrific scene in his mind's eye. If only he had pushed the Hufflepuff out of the way of the curse instead of moaning over the pain in his forehead. Harry snorted. Well, if they expected him to sit here with nothing to do but reflect on Cedric's death, they had another thing coming. Quickly making a decision, he shoved his wand in his pocket and left his bedroom, ignoring the stare of his familiar at his back.

Harry couldn't help but smile bitterly as he crept down the stairs. He knew that his aunt and uncle were asleep judging by their snores. They wouldn't care if he wondered alone outside for the night. Hell his guard for the night wouldn't notice him if all the noise said man was making earlier was any indication, was most probably asleep or something of that nature. He opened the door carefully though, just in case, and slipped out silently.

As he sneaked across the front lawn, he made sure to stay out of the street lights. It wouldn't do if anyone noticed him. Not that anyone would care, Harry thought. What he failed to realise that someone _did _see him leave his relatives. A figure that had melted itself into the shadows. Said figure dropped something on the ground, wiping his mouth as he followed Harry at a slower pace.

Harry kicked a stone as he angrily followed a well known path to the park. His mind once again replaying the fateful night at the graveyard. He tucked his hands into his pockets as flashes of green briefly filled his vision as he remembered the killing curse being hired, watching as it had struck Cedric with abject horror. He squeezed his eyes shut, trusting his feet to lead him as an image of Voldemort's rebirth reappeared.

What he needed was his friends, his godfather, both of which he desperately wanted but was refused. Sighing the boy opened his eyes and moved them up blankly on the stars above his head.

If Harry had focused more on his immediate surroundings instead of wallowing in his thoughts, he would have heard the soft footfalls of someone behind him, closing the distance between them quickly. But since he didn't, Harry was therefore not prepared to be roughly grabbed round the waist and lifted off his feet. A hand slammed against his mouth, cutting off his startled shout as he was dragged away from the street and into a nearby alleyway.

Gasping in fear, Harry tried to push away from the body holding him with inhuman strength. He froze when the chest pressed against his back rumbled and a chuckle filled his ears. An arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, adjusting so that it effectively pinned his own arms down against his sides. His attacker's free hand was stroking his neck softly, paying special attention to the pulsing vein that was there.

"When Dru said that I would meet someone who would complete me I just laughed. I have no soul, why do I need someone to 'complete' me? All that rot about mates and souls; I'm a soulless demon, why would it matter to me? That was until I saw you." The rough British voice hummed.

Harry mentally shook himself and began to fight against the mysterious man.

"I came to find you after she left me, going off to find dear old dad." The tone was sarcastic and the tightening of his arm warned Harry to cease his struggling.

"No matter. She came back, but she cannot look after herself. Never could. What do you think, pet? I need help looking after her and who better but to do so with my very own mate by my side."

Suddenly the hand gripped harry by his hair and yanked his head back painfully. "I'll miss Dru, sure, but now I have you. She gets her very own 'kitten' and everything will be alright again." The speaker paused, causing Harry to shift unconsciously.

A tongue darted out and licked his neck. Harry let out an involuntary gasp, feeling the smirk on the man's face as he buried his head into the junction. Sucking the flesh there and forcing Harry to whimper and loll his head to the side in response.

"You're mine, pet. I'll take you away from here, go somewhere far away, and far from those stupid flaming turkeys that have made a piss-poor effort in trying to guard you."

A sharp pain in his neck caused him to cry out and struggle against the bleach blond in earnest.

"No!" Harry hissed, trying to free his arms.

The pain only increased as the vampire showed his displeasure in his mate's behaviour. Whimpering in defeat, Harry slumped against the hard body as dizziness overcame him. The cold air hit his wet neck as the blond pulled out of the vein, blood swelling and slipping down underneath Harry's old t-shirt.

"Here Pet, this will make you feel better," a soothing voice murmured in his ear as lukewarm liquid was pressed against his lips.

In a subconscious movement, Harry parted his lips and let the blood slip into his mouth and onto his tongue. The copper-like taste was the only thing the raven haired teen could focus on as he drank it greedily, oblivious to everything around him.

"See? Nothing to fear, I look after what's mine, Pet."

Harry could only moan around the wrist, feeling a strange twinge in his forehead. Harry briefly thought about Voldemort, but strangely he felt himself growing increasingly indifferent to the psychopath that had killed his parents and Cedric. What should have frightened him was the thought that they were not important. It didn't however, his focus on the delicious blood that was driving his taste buds crazy.

"That's enough, love." The man whispered, detaching Harry from the addictive liquid.

Harry whined in disappointment, feeling the arm around him tighten again. The hand was back but this time it was wiping at the corners of his mouth. Feeling suddenly tired, Harry felt his body collapse against the vampire, closing his eyes as he did so.

"I'll come and collect you later, love, but first I have to make sure that your 'family' do not alert the wizarding world of what is to happen. Going to have to keep your death on the down-low."

Struggling against the darkness that crept across his vision, Harry tried one last time to catch a glimpse at his attacker. A flash of yellow eyes was the last thing Harry saw before he lost consciousness. His heart, already slowing, gave a few more beats before it stilled.

Spike, otherwise known as William The Bloody, lifted the boy into his arms, staring down with a hungry expression.

"Mine for now and forever, pet," Spike whispered.

It took several hours before an order member turned up on Privet Drive to take over Mundungus' shift.

Said order member didn't report a disturbance, believing the thief to have left early. Only reporting twelve hours later the man's death when the body tripped them up as they went to leave.

A day had passed before Dumbledore and everyone else was informed of Harry's disappearance. The boy couldn't be found anywhere.

Two and a half days later the Dursley's were found in their home, drained of blood. Finally someone realised what happened, leading to an all-out hunt. Half the order out to kill the 'Vampire Boy', the other half to find him and take him home, giving him back his soul in the process.

Unfortunately Harry couldn't be found and it would take years before they finally see him once more.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? This idea has been stuck in my head for a while now and I just had to write it out.**

**The 'twinge' in Harry's forehead is Voldemort's soul, when Harry was turned, the demon replaced Voldemort's soul with itself, and burying Harry's own deep inside of him. SO, yes, he does have a soul but it is locked beneath the demon. But this is just staying as a oneshot. For now, anyway.**

**Please Review...**


End file.
